DBZ Maja Future: Episode 8
Summary: In the previous episode Mesa faced up against Majin Jace. She ended up being vicotrius but that victory came with a promise of defeat from Majin Jace. She and the small group of Z-Fighters flew back to Headquarters and she informed the rest of the Z-Fighters on what happened. Mesa also told them that she had felt Dende's energy, if she was right Dende could be alive.... DBZ Maja Future: Episode 8 "What?" Kadrance said "You felt his power?" "Well no not his power, he isn't a fighter but I mean I felt his energy, he is out there I sware it." Silence took over before Amaya broke the silence "Mesa if he ''is ''alive then where could be, I mean Majin Jace and Talina are at the Lookout, where else could he and possibly Popo be?" "I don't know but like I told Kadrance I will find him I sware it" she said leaving the room her kids at her heels. In her room she sat on the couch in the corner and rocked a whimpering Dera to sleep. "Sanan do you believe me?" Mesa asked her son. "Yes mother I do believe you, I sense his power as well when you were gone" he said while toying with the charm his father gave him. Smiling at his son she got up and hugged him. Gohan knocked on the door about 20 minutes later they were taking her to the grand invaling of the new underground hospital. "Coming" she said carefully grabbing Dera off the bed. She and her children followed Gohan down the hall and they flew out the window and to the east. Upon arrival she asked "Gohan where's the hospotal this can't be it, its just a Capsule House". "This is only the place to check in and bring family in, the hospital is all underground". She and the kids followed in and gazed around at the huge hospital. "Wow nice work" she said Gohan just smiled as they toured the great hospital. There in the meeting hall it was decided a search would be conducted to find Dende. She smiled, cried and said thank you. Bulma and Pariah began trying to track his energy on a global tracker. Finally after an hour with nothing Sanan and Mesa stood up and said together "Got it!" just then the radar went crazy. They wrote down the coordinates and headed there. Upon arrival Mesa ran along with Sanan who had Dera in arms, the Z-Fighters followed her to the location that the radar gave them. "Mesa?" a voice questioned her from the distance. "Dende..." she uttered. Seeing his figure she ran following the sound until she ran into his arms. She began to cry and seeing that it was indeed his father Sanan and Dera ran and were swooped into his arms. The Z-Fighters followed and had there reunion. "Dende where is Popo" Goya asked. "He told me to wait and that you'd find me here, he said he had something important to take care off then he disappeared." All fell quiet, "I hope he is ok" NO said. Everyone paused then Mesa said "Are you hurt?" "Not bad" he said wincing. "Don't worry we got something to help you with that" Gohan assured. "Oh wait before we go I have to tell you something", he said " if Majin Jace and Majin Talina can gain some of there power back they can push the Majin out and they shot me and kept me alive to keep any of Babidi's others scum from getting the dragonballs". "Dende are you sure?" Goku asked. "Yes she also destroyed the Senzu Beans so Babidi couldn't get them and also the places where she Majin Jace and she blasted hold a message just have Bulma uncrypt it and you'll see that I am right, Popo and I realized this earlier" he said. As Dende had said the message was there spelled out in the blasted symbols. But the question remained 'Why did they destroy the Lookout?'......... Category:Episodes Category:Random Pages